User talk:Disneydude94
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- American che (Talk) 22:37, January 26, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Username Your another aspiring Disneygirl94, aren't you (as in want to be as well-known)? cool Glad to see I'm not the only TLK fan here ! Zera's a die hard Scar fan Hello Disneydude, huh? Is that parodying Disneygirl94, an inactive user here? In fact, are you related to her in any way? Anyway, on your userpage, you told your name. That's not a wise move, so I recommend that you remove it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:26, February 7, 2011 (UTC) PS. Anyway, welcome! What happened at the end of Mistress of All Evil What happened at the end of Mistress of All Evil When rescue Jeremy, face to face Maleficent and save Candace. Write more of Mistress of All Evil, Please? Timon and Pumbaa Stop removing the templates from Timon and Pumbaa, they don't belong here. They belong on the TLK wiki/fanon. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 23:46, March 27, 2011 (UTC) No, im not mad. But sorry, they still have to be deleted. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 01:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Its all right, but those page would go great on the TLK Fanon wiki, you can also move your fanfics there, as they include both Phineas and Ferb and Lion King Characters. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 01:36, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Can i help you with Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare part 3 How about you can put Lotso (from Toy Story 3) in Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare? can you make Mistress of All Evil? I mean, Mistress of All Evil Part 1? When you gonna make Mistress of All Evil part 2, Buddy? Message from Oscar9545: Hello! I Make a Trivia for you, Disneydude94. Can you answer the question, Please? Hey, Disneydude94, I make a page for us, Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue So you can put some Plots If you can find the Picture for Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue, There it is: Can you write a plot in Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue? Can you help me, Please. It's your turn to Write something in Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 1 Yo, Dude. I make a page to help: Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 2 It's coming up, My Best Friend I did the Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 3, so you can edit it. It's Great, and also you're in it, Too. Hey, Disneydude94, I Have a Idea Can you find the Phineas and Isabella kiss eachother in the lips picture, Buddy? Can you help me find the Phineas and Isabella kiss EachOther in the lips picture? Ok, BFF Hey Buddy, Can i edit Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare? Hey, dude. I put Lotso in Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare. Can you put Lotso in Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 2? What about Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 2? Where's Lotso? Sorry, Disneydude94, but i make Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 4 Yo, Disneydude94, I added Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation Part 4, now you can edit, bro. I make a page that you can edit, Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation Part 4 What Happened? What about the Page that i Make? I'm Sorry. That's Great! Can i put 20th Century Fox's Rio Characters in Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation and Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare? Characters like Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nigel, Luiz, Nico and Pedro We begin the Part 5 of Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue thia Weekend Can you edit Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation Part 4, Please? Hey dude, i make a new page Phineas and Ferb meet Yin Yang Yo!, you can write some stories BFF. yes. and i put some part of "She's the Mayor" during Phineas' Nightmare in Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare. Hey dude, I edit Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare, i put a part of "She's the Mayor" you can edit Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 2. and i put Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 4, tomorrow. Ok? Where are you? What Happened? Why didn't edit some pages? Message from BFF Hey Dude, I'm going to smack 2 Pinatas so: I Left 2 Pages for you to edit: Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 4 and Phineas and Ferb meet Yin Yang Yo! Part 1 Yes and the answer is Yes I'm on Every Website, and I'm doing Homework Note: Tomorrow, is my Birthday Thank You. It's Great, Thank You Poster Kits I like the poster of Phineas and Ferb Adventures of the Lion King, I brought some kits to make Phineas and Ferb Adventures of Rio and put on your gallery at Phineas and Ferb Wikia, not on Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wikia That's Easy. but on paint. We gonna edit Somethig as a Team. The Poster we can edit like that: We can put Blu and Jewel at Disneyland Vacation Poster, Rio Characters in Parade and Lotso and Nigel at Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Poster. Hey, How about we transform Phineas and Ferb meet Yin Yang Yo! into a spin-off series Awesome picture for Angry Ferb. if you made the picture then how did you do it?Muwahahaha! I am the Daughter Of Evil! 23:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) What Did you Think? I make Candace and Jeremy at World of Color during So Close Segment, replace The Princess and the Frog What did you Think? What say Timon and Pumbaa abot this? It means can Timon and Pumbaa say about my picture example: Timon: Hi! Pumbaa: I Love the Flag Hey buddy, Join me Hey Best Friend, Join me at: http://universalstudiosthemeparkfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Studios_Theme_Park_Fanon_Wiki Sorry To Interupt You But you did something that is considered vandalism. There is no rule that states "no turning heroes into villains allowed", but you still put the deletion template. Not to mention that you changed the content of the page to delete the template. I undid your edit. You may not edit others' pages, even if they're senseless. You may not add your own explanations, that's up to the author to do. I am not an admin, but if you do this again, you're gonna get into trouble, because it is 'considered vandalism. What's a Plot? (talk) 21:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) That isn't a reason to break the rules. What's a Plot? (talk) 11:53, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Why would you want to fight me? Also, come on chat to answer me. Talk pages are slow.What's a Plot? (talk) 17:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't really understand what you wanted to say. The author choses if he wants Phineas and Ferb to get back. Again, it would be batter if we talked on the chat. What's a Plot? (talk) 19:53, July 10, 2011 (UTC) No. Because your story is full of Candace hate. I'm sorry dude. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 04:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I forgot what I said I would draw a picture for. P(hin)&I(zzy) FTW! "Whatcha doin...Up so early?" Can't Stupid chat doesn't work for me. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 02:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Why don't tell me so Hey. You're in Deviantart. Who's the Jerk who hates you? But not me, Please? Good afternoon. I'm Weirdo Guy and it's swell to meet you. Weirdo Guy (talk) 06:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, greetings to you as well. I've seen your ''The Adventures of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and it looks pretty good. Weirdo Guy (talk) 06:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. Weirdo Guy (talk) 06:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I love this Picture I love a Picture of Once Upon A Phineas. Where i gonna find this picture, but without Timon? Help Me Can you help me find the Once Upon a Phineas picture but without Timon, Please? We're Friends Your Request Here is your request of Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella as Meerkats. ATSD FTW!| Epic awesomeness! 01:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Admins The list of admins can be seen in the Community section.Jinx! You owe me a soda! (talk) 01:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I've never explored the Chat so much before, and I don't know anything about the kickban thing there. I'll try, though. Why did you get blocked first and who blocked you anyways? Hi I am not sure how to do that. But I can ask. Why were you banned? TD 21:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure what you mean. That does not seem like a reason for you to be banned. Do you know who the Chatmods were when you were last on the chat? I'll talk to them and see what I can come up with TD 03:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Have you apologized yet to Fossy and others? Your request Hello :) I've finished your request from my blog. I made Timon human, 'cuz he was weird in Meerkat form. I hope you like it. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 19:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) My Film Dude, It's better Cartoon character than Disney characters. Don't Worry Timon and Pumbaa will be in Cartoon character cameo, I Swear Phineas and Ferb: Return To The 2nd Dimension Can you add more to it? My Mensage Hey Buddy, I got a new page for you on Smurfs Fanon Wikia, Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Smurf-ari: You can help edit the page in: http://smurfsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Timon_and_Pumbaa%27s_Virtual_Smurf-ari Join at Smurfs Fanon Wikia: because there's 2 Pages about Timon, Pumbaa and the Smurfs: http://smurfsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Hey, This is Lotta. Just wanted to say that I forgive you, but you need to stop taking everything so seriously. Phineas and Isabella are just cartoon characters, and people have a right to predict love in cartoons. If some people like Ferb and Isabella together, it's okay. It's just them. It doesn't mean it's real. I honestly don't like the shipping Ferbetchen. But let's say that I got into a rage if somebody said that Ferb and Gretchen were meant for each other, and insulted any Ferbetchen shipper. Everybody would hate me. I don't want that to happen to you. All that matters is what you think. Not them. Well, talk to you later, Lotta [[User:Lotta potato salad|'''Yeah, I obsess over Gretchen, you got a problem with that?]][[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'' Oh yes, that does sound tough.]] 15:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Join to Smurfs Fanon Wikia: Hi buddy, are you hearing me Join me at Smurfs Fanon Wikia: http://smurfsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity In Fact, I Make 2 Pages about Timon, Pumbaa and the Smurfs * Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Smurf-ari * Find Out Why with Timon and Pumbaa: Why Smurfs live in a Small Village? I need help of 2 pages. and make a Picture of the Upcoming "Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Smurf-ari 2: Journey to Gargamel's Castle" Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Smurf-ari 2: Journey to Gargamel's Castle is similar to Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Safari: Jeep, only Gargamel and Azrael replace Shanzi, Ed and Banzai, and Elephant Cementery replaced by Gargamel's Castle. What did tou think? You want to Join to the Smurfs Fanon Wikia?What's Going On? Hello, buddy. What Happened? I didn't see you in Smurfs Fanon Wikia? You didn't make the pages or editing 2 Timon and Pumbaa pages in Smurfs Fanon Wikia? What's Going On? come on man disneydude it's me cillian come on the chat! Question How is J. Severe a traitor? O_o [[User:Lotta potato salad|'Yeah, I obsess over Gretchen, you got a problem with that?]]'' Oh yes, that does sound tough.'' 21:47, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Buddy, Where Are you? You didn't recieve your mensage to me? What did you think our Idea? I have an image for ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension 1 1/2'' (Starring Timon, Pumbaa and The Smurfs); Also know as Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension 2: The Adventure of Timon, Pumbaa and The Smurfs. This movie is simlar to The Lion King 1 1/2. Story: The film starts as Timon and Pumbaa are shown watching Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension in a dark theater when Timon suddenly uses a remote control to fast forward to where they appear in the film. Pumbaa argues that the film shouldn't go out of order and attempts to rewind the film back to the beginning. Timon and Pumbaa start fighting over control of the film until they agree that the film should tell their side of the story. The Film opens in Smurf Village, all the smurfs are Happy and Singing, and Gargamel make a Portal that goes to another Universe and use it on the Smurfs, not only the portal was in Smurf Village also in Jungle, Where Timon and Pumbaa lives. and Timon, Pumbaa, and the smurfs (including Smurfette and Papa Smurf) ends up in Danville, where is set the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, and Timon, Pumbaa, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Clumsy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Greedy Smurf and Grouchy Smurf end up in Another Dimension. Throughout the rest of the film, it is occasionally interrupted to have Timon and Pumbaa comment on whatever is happening. Mystery Science Theater 3000-like moments occur as the characters comment on the original film's proceedings. When the film ends, Ma comes and say "What are you guys doing?" and see the screen and say "You didn't tell me you're watching the Movie, I want to watch it, too" and Timon say "Ma, We just finished, Show's Over.", and Ma grab the remote control and rewind the movie, and say "Uncle Max, we gonna watch the movie!" and Timon say "Oh, no." and Uncle Max arrives with Popcorn and say "Hey, I Brought Extra Butter", and Simba arrives and say "Hey, You guys, Watching the Movie" and Rafiki arrives and say "Any story worth telling is worth telling twice" and Mickey Mouse arrives and Timon say "What the..." and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs arrives and Timon say "Who is this crowd?", and Genie, Aladdin and Jasmine in Magic Carpet, Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" appears sitting and Timon say "Hey, down in front!", and Goofy, Mad Hatter, March Hare and Donald Duck is siiting and Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat, and Donald Duck make unintelligible squawking and he makes fists at Stitch, and Qusimodo and Pocahonta is sitting and Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him, Timon say "Watch it!" and in Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning. Bonus Feature: * Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Smurf-ari * Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Smurf-ari 2: Journey to Gargamel's Castle * Find Out Why with Timon and Pumbaa: Why Smurfs lives in a Small Village? * The Making of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension 1 1/2 * Games What did you think? You want to make the page? and help editing 2 pages in Smurf Fanon wikia: * Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Smurf-ari * Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Smurf-ari 2: Journey to Gargamel's Castle * Find Out Why with Timon and Pumbaa: Why Smurfs lives in a Small Village? as BFF. QUICK disneydude i am waiting for you come on the chat! are you back from school yet? come on the chat! man i need you! come on to the chat Disneydude get on the chat! can you come on the chat? disneydude come on the chat can you come to the chat? hey disneydude come on the chat if you want! come on to the chat bro! um are you there come on to the chat come on man! i need you disneydude come on the chat come on the chat man! buddy i didn't made to the chat so can you come up? sorry i didn't came yesterday but i need you! I GOT AGENT GOLDFISH! COME TO THE CHAT! hey bro you can come to the chat now we can continue race against time and space! sup man! you can come to the chat now! hey man you can come back to the chat it's me cillian come back to the chat get back on the chat Sorry Sry i may never be on chat again,the chat isnt working on my coputer my bros PC,AND MY GRANDMOTHERS PC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop Stop uploading edited images. This is your '''final warning before being blocked. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 05:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Listen dd,you can't hate AG,he's just doing his job,maybe you can just create your own picture so that AG won't bother deleting your pictures.You problaby think this is not what you expected but it's the only way.I don't want any user to treat an admin like those copyright claimers Sincerily: PnFforever (talk) 06:41, October 30, 2011 (UTC) dd,I need you to see this:http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CLTwins[[User:PnFforever|PnFforever]] (talk) 15:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) KK just dont cuss anymore ^_^ I Turn the Music Up, I Got My Records On I Shut the World Outside Until the Lights Come On 03:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) come to the chat come to the chat come back come back to the chat come back man to the chat meet me at the chat meet me at the phineas and ferb adventures chat Read or else. LOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The yelling DOESNT make me made, but when you message me OVER and OVER and OVER again, thats really AGRIVATING!!!!!! So please stop. I will come on my own time! BTW I HAVE HW!!! Mousei11 (talk) 21:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC) WHAT? :( Why am I a traitor?? Look, I'm sorry my story made you cry, but it turns out good in the end! Carl goes back and fixes it. And that's no reason to put it as a canidate for deletion!!!! :( I'm really sorry. Please forgive me :( [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|''Lotta]] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|''Why does everybody think I'm a turkey?!]] 21:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Um.... Why do you hate my character Dolcita Garcia-Shapiro? She's not that bad. She's not evil at all. The reason she wants Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb busted is because she's worried for their safety. Tpffan leave a message :D 22:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) see you soon bro i will see you at the chat soon my main man! wanna come to the chat for a final chapter of cartoon heroes series finale saga? please come to the chat please?! please disneydude i got loney and you are my great friend let's do a crossover come to the chat please? hey disneydude wanna chat? come to the chat bro i got an idea wanna come to the chat? hurry meet me at the phineas and ferb fanon chat in 5 minutes Don't Do That Please don't edit my pages. You deleted everything and said "I QUIT THIS COURT!" on my page. Travisplatypus (talk) 22:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC)